


First Contact

by scapolice



Category: Nefarious (Video Game)
Genre: Becrow if you squint?? or maybe that's just me really liking becky, Gen, I REALLY LIKE HER. A WHOLE LOT.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapolice/pseuds/scapolice
Summary: At a friend's suggestion, Crow decides to hire a new member of staff.





	First Contact

Crow is a very professional villain. He takes pride in his work. It's a little difficult to when it's so disorganised, though- he's only been a few years in the business, but at this rate, he'll never expand. He needs a new option, a new angle, some way to better co-ordinate without having to do twice the thinking- _"You mean, like a secretary?"_ Mack sits up, prying his armoured body out of his cramped little kart. First, again. It seemed no matter how many times he'd sabotaged the race, his rival just _kept on winning._ He'd said something about his machine being built for speed- but Crow was a mechanical **genius.** He knew bullshit when he saw it. _"They help you with organising things. Do all the paperwork, manage HR. I don't know what kind of secretary would want to work for a villain, but money's money, I guess."_

Understandable. With a secretary to deal with loopholes and paperwork, he'd have more time free to plot evil schemes. Someone else could work the finances to see if he could afford to give his minions a dental plan. Not that he _would_ \- the masks are full-face for a reason- but it'd be nice to know where he stood in it all. Crow nodded, sending another sore scowl to the hero of Macro city before heading off to put up an advertisement in the local paper. 

Choosing what to write was difficult. He wanted someone competent, but he didn't want someone smart enough that he'd feel threatened by their intellect. Someone inconspicuous, but stood out enough for people to recognise them as his assistant. Someone fashionable, high-class, but not afraid to work with the worst. All these concepts conflicted- he decided that he'd see them all personally, and just gauge them himself. After all, he's the person he trusts the most to deal with people- why would this be any different? 

In the end, he manages to come up with long, wordy paragraphs, specifications and expectations. The newspaper doesn't accept it, so he throws that in the trash, and pens a few short words. _Super-villain secretary wanted. Idiots and minions need not apply._ Not as flamboyant or as cutting as he wanted, but being flexible meant that sometimes, even had to compromise. This should put a stop to all that, though. 

The first few applicants were... Mediocre. Either too shy, too unprofessional, too... _Human._ What Crow really wanted was a machine. Someone so utterly devoid of objections and flaws, that they, in themselves, are every bit of the evil genius he is. 

He finds her. 

He knows it the moment she walks in. Her gait- fast, efficient, but not hurried and in absolute confidence. Her hair, her clothes- simple, but refined. Definitely someone who knew of the finer things in life. And last but not least, the expression on her face; utterly bored to death with anything that didn't align with her interests. This was a woman with no time to spare, but only if she didn't _want_ to give you any. This was a woman who knew exactly what she was going for, when she was going for it- her eyes were lazer sights, a direct missile seeking only the shortest path towards her destination. 

_"I've already taken the liberty of dismissing all the other applicants,"_ Her voice is so monotonous and _dead_ that Crow's blackened, shriveled heart skips a beat. _"The paperwork has been filed. I am Becky, your new secretary. Do not address me by any other name. I am not your friend. The minion caféteria now indefinitely serving financially sustainable meatloaf. We have three new applicants. I've set some physical standards for the ones already within your employ. I, as the head of HR, are exempt from these. Any questions?"_

Crow is left speechless. He shakes his head, still staring at 'Becky' with wide, disbelieving eyes. She walks straight past him and doesn't even bump his shoulder. She's permafrost, completely untouchable and unfazable. She is absolutely perfect for the job, and he has no objections whatsoever with her taking up the mantle of his right hand. Blinking, he takes a moment to return to himself before racing after her. _"W-wait! Let's discuss wages and vacation days!"_


End file.
